


What Happens When Weiss Finds Out

by ElectronicYarn



Series: What Happens [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicYarn/pseuds/ElectronicYarn
Summary: The Vytal Festival is in full swing, and Weiss has finally found some time to chat with Winter. Unfortunately for her, she’s also about to come face-to-face with Winter’s new lover, who just so happens to be Yang. One of them may not survive the encounter.





	What Happens When Weiss Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote _What Happens in Vale_ I wasn’t expecting such an enthusiastic response, and I certainly wasn’t expecting demands for more, but that’s what I got. Thank you everyone!
> 
> So you guys want more? Well here it is. Better late than never, right? You can probably read this story without reading What _Happens in Vale_ , but if you like one, why not read both? By the way, Yang is still 18 in the story. You know the reason why.
> 
> This story was written during the interim between Volumes 4 and 5.

Weiss glanced up at the clock on the wall. She was standing in the lobby of Winter’s hotel, but there was no sign of Winter herself yet. Weiss wasn’t surprised. Winter was punctual to a fault. She would arrive on time and not a minute sooner. Unfortunately, knowing that did little to rein in Weiss’s impatience. Her finger tapped restlessly against the hilt of her sword where it was resting against her hip.

Winter’s surprise visit to Vale during the Vytal Festival this year had been an unexpected delight for Weiss. She rarely got to see Winter in person, and she treasured every opportunity they had to spend time together. It was just unfortunate that Winter had been so occupied by whatever mission had brought her here. Weiss felt like she’d hardly gotten to see her at all.

Another few minutes crawled by. Weiss pulled out her scroll and checked the message Winter had sent her earlier. It still hadn’t changed since the last three times Weiss had looked, but the meeting time Winter had specified had finally arrived. Sure enough, when Weiss lowered her scroll she saw Winter walking into the lobby through the hotel’s main entrance.

Weiss shoved her scroll back into her pocket and waved excitedly. “Winter! Over here!” she shouted.

Winter noticed Weiss immediately and started heading in her direction. She had a metal document case in one hand. Weiss assumed it had something to do with whatever her official business in Vale was.

“It is good to see you again, Sister,” Winter said as she walked up.

“I’m glad you finally have some free time,” Weiss said. “I have so much I want to talk to you about!”

“I am glad as well,” Winter said. “I must apologize for my absence. I’ve been…busier than I anticipated.”

“Oh, I understand,” Weiss said. “You are here on a mission after all.”

“Yes, of course,” Winter said.

There was an uncharacteristic hesitation in Winter’s voice. If Weiss didn’t know better, she would’ve said that Winter was being evasive, but that was ridiculous. Winter may not tell her everything, but she never made it a secret that she was keeping secrets.

“Come. Walk with me,” Winter said, hefting the case she was holding. “I must secure these documents. Then we’ll be free to do as we please.”

“Of course,” Weiss said. “What does General Ironwood have you looking after this time? It must be important.”

“Classified,” Winter said.

“Oh. Right,” Weiss said. Now Winter sounded like her usual self.

Winter led Weiss out of the lobby. As she walked, she said, “I observed your second fight in the Tournament. Your tactics were…unorthodox.”

Weiss grimaced. After the lecture Winter had given her when she’d first arrived at Beacon, Weiss knew full well that Winter wouldn’t approve of her intentionally throwing herself into an environmental hazard during the bout against Team FNKI.

“We did win,” Weiss offered feebly.

“If that could be called winning,” Winter said. “Had you been able to summon properly you could have employed the same tactic without placing yourself in such unnecessary danger.”

“It’s only been a day!” Weiss said.  “I’ve been practicing! I know I’ll be able to figure it out soon.”

“See that you do,” Winter said. “You’re a Schnee. You must never strive for anything less than excellence.”

Weiss and Winter reached the door to Winter’s suite. Winter pulled out her scroll and tapped it against the reader by the lock. There was a click, and the lock unlatched. Winter opened the door and motioned for Weiss to follow her inside.

Winter’s suite was undoubtedly the best the hotel had to offer. Immediately inside was a living area that was twice as big as Beacon’s average dorm room. Weiss had grown to tolerate the cramped living space and distressing lack of privacy that defined dorm life, but seeing Winter’s accommodations was making her envious. Maybe next year she could convince Team RWBY to rent an off-campus apartment. She’d even offer to pay for it if that’s what it took. But until then, she knew she’d have to put up with Beacon’s dormitories for a little bit longer.

Weiss followed Winter as she walked through the living area. As soon as Winter crossed into the bedroom, however, she stopped suddenly in her tracks. Weiss collided with Winter. She took a step back to keep herself from falling over.

“Winter? Is something wrong?” Weiss asked. She tried to peek around Winter to see what was going on. When she managed to get a glimpse into the bedroom, her eyes went wide with shock.

Over on the suite’s only bed, Yang was draped across the sheets, wearing nothing more than silky, black lingerie and a seductive smile. Her head was propped up in her hand, and she was posed in a way that emphasized her generous figure.

“Hello my sweet snow angel,” Yang said to Winter in a sensual tone. “Surprised to see me?”

“You could say that,” Winter said. She stepped aside, revealing Weiss’s presence.

The seductive look on Yang’s face vanished in an instant. “Uh…hiya, Weiss!” she said. “Funny running into you here.”

Weiss blinked once and then twice, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, as if that might make Yang vanish. Unfortunately, Yang stubbornly refused to disappear. She never seemed to cooperate when Weiss wanted her to do something.

Winter strolled over to a safe tucked away in one of the room’s cabinets and started manipulating the dial. She opened the safe and slid her document case inside. “I didn’t expect to see you here so early,” she said to Yang.

“I never keep a beautiful lady waiting,” Yang said.

Winter closed the safe and turned to face Yang, crossing her arms. “Your timing leaves something to be desired,” she said.

“Oh? I bet I could make you change your mind,” Yang said with a suggestive wink.

“Are you still attempting to seduce me?”

“It’s working, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps it would be if we were alone.”

“Oh come on. I didn’t know you’d be coming here with Weiss. And besides,” Yang said, running a finger over the curve of her hip. “You can’t tell me you’re disappointed to find all this waiting for you.”

“I should call you arrogant,” Winter said. But then the corners of her lips turned up into an almost imperceptible smile. “Although that doesn’t make what you said…inaccurate.”

Weiss stood there paralyzed with her mouth agape. Her brain was tripping over itself trying to explain what she was seeing. Yang was flirting with Winter. More distressingly, Winter was flirting back with Yang. Winter and Yang were flirting. The idea ran on repeat through Weiss’s head, failing to take hold. She couldn’t allow herself to believe it.

Weiss calmly turned around and took a few steps back into the relative safety of the living area. There had to be some logical reason why Yang had been lying in wait in Winter’s hotel room, wearing nothing but her underwear, and was now speaking to Winter like they knew each other in an intimate way. There had to be a reason beyond the obvious one.

Winter walked into the living area. “Weiss?” she asked.

“Yang is in your bed. Mostly naked,” Weiss said flatly.

“Yes. She is,” Winter said.

“But…you…why?” Weiss asked.

“I should think you already know the answer to that question,” Winter said.

“We’re lovers!” Yang shouted from the other room. “It’s pretty awesome!”

Weiss felt something snap inside of her. She very calmly drew Myrtenaster from her hip, turned around, and marched into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Winter asked, following Weiss.

Weiss ignored her sister. She raised her sword and shouted, “I am going to _murder_ you, Xiao Long!”

“Whoa, ho, ho,” Yang said, springing up from the bed. “Bring it on, Ice Queen!”

“Enough!” Winter said. She put a hand on Weiss’s shoulder. “Weiss, put your weapon away.”

“But…!” Weiss said. She looked at Winter and immediately shut her mouth. Winter’s expression made it clear that she was not to be questioned. Weiss returned Myrtenaster to her hip.

“And Yang,” Winter continued. “Stop antagonizing my sister.”

“Oh, alright,” Yang said. “I don’t see why she’s so bothered by this.”

“You don’t…?! You…! You’re…!” Weiss sputtered as she tried to form a complete sentence. Maybe it would have been easier if Yang wasn’t standing so casually in her sister’s bedroom in lacy underwear.

Weiss sighed and hung her head. “Yang, can you please cover up,” she said.

“Sure. If you can help me find my clothes,” Yang said with a grin. “I know I threw them around here somewhere.”

“Allow me,” Winter said. She removed her saber from her waist and set it aside so that she could unbuckle her coat’s belt. She slid the garment off and handed it to Yang.

“Thanks,” Yang said, putting on the coat.

“Hmm,” Winter said. “The coat isn’t meant to be worn on its own, but it does look quite fetching on you.”

“Well yeah,” Yang said. “I can make anything look good.”

“I highly doubt that,” Winter said. “But…perhaps we can put that to the test later.”

Weiss wanted to scream, but she managed to control herself. “Can you two please stop flirting in front of me,” she said.

Yang said, “You’re no fun.”

“Fun? Yang, Winter is my sister!” Weiss said. “You had to have known that! How could you just…seduce her like this?”

Yang actually laughed, much to Weiss’s agitation. Weiss’s mouth twitched into a scowl. She didn’t find anything about this situation very funny.

“You got it all backwards, Weiss,” Yang said. “Your sister was the one who came on to me.”

“What!?” Weiss exclaimed. She turned to Winter, desperate for her to deny what Yang had said.

Winter said, “I would say the attempt at seduction was mutual. Although, Yang is correct that I was the one to seek her out first.”

“But…but…” Weiss stammered. There were so many objections she wanted to raise. The first one to slip out of her mouth was, “Yang is my teammate!”

“I am well aware of that,” Winter said. “That’s how she first came to my attention.”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked.

“As you know, I observed your team competing in the first round of the Vytal Festival Tournament,” Winter said. “Yang’s foolhardy recklessness in combat, and her obvious enjoyment of the fight, bespoke of a certain vivaciousness. It’s a quality I look for in all my lovers.”

“Aww,” Yang said. “You say the sweetest things. At least…I think that was sweet.”

“Lovers?” Weiss asked in dismay. “As in lovers, plural?”

“Yes,” Winter said, “But never more than one at a time.”

“Stop!” Weiss said, futilely covering her ears. “I don’t want to know any more!”

Yang grinned at Winter. “So you’re saying I have you all to myself right now, eh lover?”

Weiss wailed, “Would you two _please_ stop calling each other lovers!”

Yang said, “It won’t make it any less true.”

Weiss let out a groan of despair.

Winter said, “Weiss. You’re an adult now. You’re old enough to understand that this is a natural and beautiful thing.”

“I understand nothing of the sort!” Weiss said.

“There is no reason to be upset by this,” Winter said. “You should be happy Yang and I have found each other.”

Weiss slowly lowered her hands from her ears. “Are you two…really in love then?” she asked.

“Pff! No,” Yang said. “You’ve been reading way too many of Blake’s trashy romance novels if you think a few days is long enough to fall in love.”

“I…! I haven’t been reading any of Blake’s novels!” Weiss said.

“Not according to Blake,” Yang said.

“She told—!?” Weiss cut herself off. What books she may or may not be reading was not what she needed to be discussing right now. Although, she’d have to have a conversation later with Blake about the importance of privacy.

“Weiss,” Winter said. “Love is not a luxury afforded to someone in my position.”

“If you’re not in love, then why are you two…?” Weiss trailed off. She was too embarrassed to finish her question.

“If you don’t understand yet, you soon will,” Winter said. “Perhaps you already have a boyfriend yourself that you have yet to mention to me.”

“She doesn’t,” Yang said, sounding disappointed. “No girlfriend either.”

“That is a shame,” Winter said. “This is the proper time in your life to begin dating, Weiss.”

Weiss said, “I’m far too busy focusing on my studies, thank you.”

“You are capable enough to balance your studies and your social life,” Winter said.

“Wait a sec,” Yang said. “What do you mean ‘begin’ dating? Has Weiss really never been on a date at all?”

“Unfortunately, she hasn’t,” Winter said. “Not to my knowledge at least.”

“No wonder she’s so uptight all the time,” Yang muttered.

Weiss’s face went bright red. “I will date when I’m ready for it! And not one day sooner!” she huffed.

“Has some boy at least caught your eye?” Winter asked. “Or some girl?”

“Well there’s—” Weiss started, but then she cut herself off.

“Oooh?” Yang said smugly. “So there is someone you’re interested in.”

“Stop! Stop making this about me!” Weiss said. “This is about you two and your…fooling around!”

“Geez, Weiss. It’s just sex,” Yang said. “You’re making way too big a deal about it.”

“I must agree,” Winter said. “Weiss, it would be best for you to _cool_ down.”

A heavy silence fell over the room. Weiss opened her mouth, but no sound came out. It took her several tries, but she eventually managed to stammer, “Did…did…. Did you just make a pun?”

“It was an attempt at wordplay, yes,” Winter said.

Yang asked, “Did you do that just for me?” There was a huge smile on her face.

“Yes,” Winter said. “As I recall, witty rhetoric is something you appreciate.”

“Mmm. I’ll say,” Yang practically purred. She sauntered over to Winter and snaked her arms around Winter’s neck. Weiss watched in horror as Yang pulled Winter in close, the both of them gazing longingly into each other’s eyes. Yang had never properly fastened Winter’s coat, and it fell open as Yang’s and Winter’s bodies pressed together.

“I’ll tell you what,” Yang said. “I’ll teach you how to make awesome puns if you teach me all about this thing called love.”

“Agreed,” Winter said, with a subtle but nonetheless wicked smile.

It was all too much for Weiss. She bolted from the room, ran from the suite, and slammed the door shut behind her. It was over. Her life was over. Even if she tried to pretend that everything was still right with the world, Yang would never let her forget about this. Weiss could hear Yang now, bragging to Blake about “nailing” Winter. Maybe Weiss could leave the kingdom. Haven Academy in Mistral would surely accept her as a transfer student.

The door to the suite opened slightly, and Winter’s head poked out. “Weiss? Are you alright?”

Weiss sighed. She did her best to ignore the fact that a few strands of Winter’s hair had come loose from her bun and that most of the buttons on her vest had already been pulled open.

“I’m…fine,” Weiss said. “This is just a lot for me to take in. If Yang makes you happy…then I am happy for you.”

“We can speak about this later if you wish. Or we can never speak of it again if that is your preference,” Winter said. “I still would like some time to converse with you without Yang to distract me. Perhaps we can dine together this evening?”

“That would be wonderful,” Weiss said.

“Very good,” Winter said. “I will make a reservation and message you with the details.”

Yang’s smoldering voice suddenly drifted out into the hallway. “I’m waiting for you, Snow Angel.”

“Excuse me, Weiss. I’m needed,” Winter said like she’d been called to a meeting or something equally mundane. She ducked back into her room, and the door closed softly behind her.

“My sister and Yang,” Weiss muttered, still trying to come to terms with it. “I’m doomed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Weiss took it rather well, all things considered. I’d be careful Yang. If you spend too much time with Winter you just might end up falling in love for real. And then where will you be?
> 
> I have tentative plans to continue this series further, if you guys are hungry for even more. If that happens, however, it won’t be any time soon. This is a fun series, but it’s more of a side project that I like to use to take a break from more “serious” work.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


End file.
